Castlevania: Contos eroticos
by Utsugi
Summary: Capítulos individuais com contos eroticos de castlevania.
1. Soma e Mina

Já haviam se passado seis messes desde que todo aquele pesadelo louco no castelo do Drácula havia terminado. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo Mina ainda relutava em acreditar no que vivera ali. Fora tudo surreal demais, monstros, um castelo que estava preso no eclipse solar e Soma... Soma fora o mais surpreendente de tudo.

Soma Cruz era seu amigo de infância, e havia parado no castelo de Drácula juntamente com ela. A verdade porem era que ele _era_ Drácula, ou melhor a reencarnação dele. E o fato de terem parado no castelo era porque ele havia o chamado. O castelo ansiava por um novo mestre, e esse mestre era ele. Soma fora suduzido pelo mal... e quando sucumbira por isso.

Mas Soma não havia sido dominado pelo poder de Drácula. Ele vencera o poder negro que havia dentro dele e conseguira fugir do castelo juntamente com ela, Yoko, Arikaido, Hammer e Julius, seus amigos que o protegeram nessa difícil tarefa. Agora ele vivia normalmente como humano sem nem mais a sombra do senhor dos vampiros pairando sobre ele.

Mina afastou aqueles pensamentos. _Não é bom pensar nessas coisas_ estava varrendo a entrada do templo Hikawa, a qual era sarcedotisa. Mina tinha dezessete anos, com cabelos laranja ondulados que iam ate um pouco acima dos ombros.

Não queria pensar mais no que houve no castelo, tudo já havia acabado e agora ela vivia sem se preocupar com vampiros e monstros.

Ela viu Soma se aproximar, subindo as escadas do templo Hikawa. Ele vestia seu uniforme do colégio e quando a viu Mina acenou animada. Soma retribuiu o aceno.

- Soma-kun! Estava no clube de atletismo?

Soma sempre ficava as manhas dos sábados no colégio para praticar com o clube de atletismo, e muitas vezes ia visitá-la depois dos treinos. Ele foi ate ela e a beijou delicadamente nos lábios.

- Sim – disse sorrindo levemente.

Já namoravam a alguns messes, mas Mina não conseguia deixar de ficar vermelha quando ele a beijava, mesmo beijos leves e discretos como aquele.

- Entre Soma-kun – disse vermelha guiando-o pela mão – deve estar cansado.

Os dois entraram e conversaram assuntos triviais. Soma estava mais leve depois que voltara do castelo. Para Mina ele parecia aliviado, pois finalmente havia entendido quem era, e apesar da aparência um pouco diferente, os olhos rubros e uma aura sombria ao seu redor, apesar de tudo isso ele era a mesma pessoa de sempre, _um pouco mudado talvez, mas é o soma que conheci_.

- Você ainda tem contato com Hammer-san e Arikaido-san, Soma? – perguntou curiosa. Yoko era como uma irmã mais velha para ela e a visitava com freqüência no templo. Saiam juntas, algumas vezes os três, mas ela e Soma eram os únicos com que Mina tinha contato daquele pesadelo que vivera no castelo.

- Hammer abriu uma loja de armas como disse que faria – disse com um leve sorriso – não o vejo muito, mas sei que ele deixou de lado sua carreira militar e conseguiu um visto para ficar aqui no Japão... não sei sobre Arikaido, ele sempre me pareceu uma pessoa distante demais. Acho que Yoko-chan sabe seu paradeiro, mas sempre que pergunto ela ri animada e muda de assunto.

_Arikaido, ele uma pessoa um pouco assustadora, mas é bondoso... do jeito dele claro_ quando o conhecera tivera muito medo dele, sempre com seus olhares frios e suas poucas palavras, mas sentia que havia algo de bom nele e talvez por isso confiasse nele, mesmo não sabendo nada sobre o seu passado.

Yoko realmente parecia saber muito sobre ele e Mina se lembrava da época em que estava no castelo e da forma como ele e Yoko conversavam. Ela sentia que havia um forte laço entre os dois e Julius, como se fossem velhos amigos.

- E quanto a Julius-san? – perguntou.

- Trabalhando com Yoko pelo que sei... coisas da igreja – respondeu dando de ombros – mas chega de falar deles, vamos nos preocupar conosco agora – ele se aproximou beijando-a na boca – você fica linda com essa roupa de sarcedotisa sabia?

Ela ficou mais vermelha e então sentiu as mãos de Soma acariciando seus seios por cima do kimono. Gemeu baixo sentido o corpo mole e quente. Ele acariciou seus seios com experiência ate abrir a sua blusa revelando seios médios e brancos, com mamilos rosados e duros.

- Mina-chan... – ele beijou seu pescoço e ela se sentiu ainda mais mole sem conseguir resistir aos carinhos. Ele continuou a beijá-la delicadamente. Seus lábios tocavam em seus seios. Soma a segurou pelas costas passando suas mãos pelo seu corpo ao mesmo tempo que começava a chupar o seio direita dela.

- Hmm... ahh... S... Soma-kun

Não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Fechou os olhos gemendo. Soma a despiu rapidamente, deixando-a completamente nua e deitando-a no chão do templo. Ele beijou-a na boca novamente, a mão esquerda acariciou seus seios enquanto a direita acariciava a vagina.

Mina se contorceu de prazer sentindo um calor entre as pernas e logo uma umidecencia ali também. _Que vergonha, eu me sinto tão..._ ela fechou os olhos desviando o olhar. Amava Soma, mas aquilo era tão vergonhoso. Fora criada como uma sarcedotisa e era uma garota tímida e recatada. Soma ao contrario era experiente e sempre a fazia perder o fôlego apenas com alguns toques e carinhos simples.

- Minha-chan você fica tão fofa quando esta com vergonha – ele a beijou novamente na boca, dessa vez de língua. Ela gemeu mais forte e abriu as pernas em um gesto involuntário quando ele pressionou com destreza seu citroris.

Ela respirava ofegante sentindo seu corpo ferver. Fechou os olhos com ainda mais força. Tinha vergonha quando fazia amor, era só uma garota inocente e inexperiente e se sentia tão diminuída na frente dele. Soma era o próprio conde Drácula reencarnado e ela apenas uma sarcedotisa.

Ele parou de tocá-la. E Mina ainda precisou de um tempo para conseguir um pouco de fôlego. Abriu os olhos sem graça, e viu o rosto de Soma a admira-la. Isso a deixou ainda com mais vergonha. Cobriu os seios e a vagina com as mãos.

- Soma-kun... não me olhe assim! – disse desviando o olhar.

Não era a primeira vez que faziam amor, mas Mina sempre se sentia como uma virgem ao fazer sexo com ele. Soma apenas riu e acariciou suas coxas.

- Como devo olhar para minha namorada então? – perguntou rindo. Ela sabia que ele estava se divertindo com sua vergonha e isso só serviu para deixá-la mais vermelha.

- Não... não sei... – respondeu com uma voz fraca e gaguejante – mas me olhe de outro jeito... isso é muito vergonhoso!

Ele apenas deu outro riso e então sem dizer nada começou a se despir. Mina se assustou ao ver o penis dele, grande e duro demais para ela. Recuou intimidada, mas ele colocou as mãos em sua cintura ficando sentado em cima dela. O penis pressionava sua vagina a ponto de quase penetrá-la.

- Como você é delicada eu vou devagar... – ele sorriu e começou a penetração. Era em um ritmo lento, mas firme. Mina se contorcia de dor a cada estocada, mas quanto maior era a dor, maior era também o prazer. Ele apalpou seus seios com mãos firmes e intensificou o ritmo.

- Soma...Soma... ahhhhh...Soma-kuun...!

O penis parecia perfurá-la por dentro. Como uma lança vigorosa e impiedosa. Ela fechou os olhos ainda mais forte, lagrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto _eu não vou agüentar! Soma-kun mais devagar!_

Ele a segurou com firmeza colocando-a de quatro e então continuou a penetração em um ritmo mais rápido. Mina sentiu o corpo todo fraquejar, gritou alto e ele lhe deu um leve tapa na bunda.

- Mina-chan, você é ótima! – aumentou ainda mais o ritmo – é perfeita!

Ela não agüentou muito tempo, era demais para ela. Gritou quando sentiu ele despejar todo seu orgasmo dentro dela. Mina também teve um orgasmo e então desmaiou.

Acordou sonolenta algumas horas depois. Estava em sua cama, nua ainda, mas coberta com um lençol. Soma que estava sentado em uma cadeira ao seu lado, lendo um livro sorriu quando a viu.

- Bom dia Mina-chan, dormiu bem? – perguntou com um riso fraco, ela não sabia se havia algum duplo sentido naquela pergunta, corou ainda mais _acho que estou imaginando coisas, ele fez uma pergunta normal._

- S-sim... dormi bem – disse se sentando na cama e cobrindo os seios com o lençol.

- Otimo, Yoko esta aqui, ela nos convidou para darmos uma saída, o que acha? – ele sorriu deixando de lado o livro – ela esta na sala esperando.

_Yoko onee-chan..._ tinha um carinho muito grande por Yoko, era como uma irmã mais velha que sempre cuidara dela. Mina a admirava em tudo, tanto como maga como quanto mulher.

- Sim, vai ser bom sairmos os três – sorriu de forma meiga – me deixe apenas me arrumar. Para onde vamos?

Ele se inclinou na direção dela e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

- Qualquer lugar... nós vemos na hora. Bem eu vou fazer companhia a ela. Vamos esperar ate que fique pronta.

E dito isso saiu do quarto deixando-a sozinha. Mina se levantou deixando o lençol cair e se admirou no espelho vermelha. Tinha um corpo jovem e um pouco infantil ate, pois não era muito desenvolvida, mas gostava de seu corpo _e Soma também gosta_ pensou com carinho. Apesar de possuí-la com firmeza ele era sempre gentil.

Animada ela foi ate o guarda-roupa escolher algo para vestir.


	2. Mina e Yoko

Yoko saíra do banho enrolada em uma toalha branca que descia ate o começo das coxas, enquanto outra estava enrolada em sua cabeça. Quando a viu, Mina que estava sentada na cama sorriu com carinho. Ela já estava vestida com uma camisola rosa com desenhos sutis de morangos. Era uma roupa infantil, Mina já tinha dezessete anos, e embora fosse inocente e meiga já era quase uma mulher. Os cabelos laranjas eram ondulados e curtos chegando quase a tocar os ombros. Vestida como estava e olhando-a com aquele sorriso carinhoso e tímido ela nem parecia a sarcedotisa do templo Hikawa, e sim uma garotinha ingênua.

- Yoko, obrigada por dormir comigo hoje –disse com as mãos nos joelhos – com a chuva que faz lá fora eu fico tão assustada... ainda mais nesse templo sozinha – ela se encolheu ainda mais e falou com uma voz tímida de uma menininha – sei que sempre te dou trabalho Yoko onee-chan...

Yoko se aproximou sentando-se na cama e beijando Mina na testa. Ela se encolheu apoiando-se nela e Yoko a abraçou com ternura. _Ela é tão carente e tímida parece uma flor_ era difícil achar garotas assim nos dias de hoje.

- Todos temos medo de alguma coisa Mina-chan – disse passando a mão em seus cabelos. Mina corou ainda mais, mas ficou mais a vontade – mas é sempre bom termos alguém que confiamos para partilhar esses medos.

Mina ficou quieta em seus braços. Para Yoko ela era como uma irmasinha mais nova. Sabia que Mina a via também como uma irmã. Sempre cuidara de Mina com todo o carinho já que os seus pais haviam morrido quando ela ainda era pequena. Era sustentada pelos tios que a muito tempo não viviam mais com ela, mais pagavam suas contas e lhe mandavam dinheiro todo mês.

Yoko acariciou-a de forma distraída e lhe deu alguns beijos no rosto, o que a fez sorrir muito. Depois se levantou devagar e retirou a toalha dos cabelos e do corpo e começou a se trocar.

- Onee-chan, você é tão linda... – disse Mina abraçando seu travesseiro e olhando-a com vergonha e respeito.

- Obrigada Mina, você também é, embora seja uma beleza diferente da minha – ela acabara de colocar a calcinha e o sutiã vermelhos e foi ate a cama se sentando ao seu lado – vamos dormir?

Se deitaram juntas, lado a lado, como irmãs de verdade. Yoko abraçou-a descansando a cabeça de Mina em seus seios. Mina fechou os olhos tranqüila e então dormiu. Yoko ainda ficou acordada um tempo, mas logo dormiu também.

- Onee-chan... onee-chan...

Yoko acordou com alguém tocando-a delicadamente no ombro. Abriu os olhos e viu que era Mina. Ela estava com uma expressão assustada. Ainda era noite, Yoko deduziu que deveria ser de madrugada. Ela se sentou na cama sonolenta.

- O que foi Mina? – perguntou bocejando.

- Eu... tive aquele sonho de novo... – disse aterrorizada e escondeu o rosto nas mãos começando a chorar incessantemente.

Yoko a confortou com um abraço, e embora Mina tivesse ficado um pouco mais calma ainda chorava. O sonho a qual se referia era sobre o que havia acontecido enquanto estivera no castelo de Drácula. Ela havia sido estuprada por alguns monstros. Arikaido a salvara a tempo de preservar sua virgindade, mas ela havia ficado traumatizada mesmo assim. Namorava com Soma, mas o medo era tanto de um contato mais próximo que não conseguia se entregar a ele completamente.

- Mina-chan... – ela suspirou, aquilo estava indo longe demais. Mina era uma garota bondosa e merecia como toda mulher ter prazer no sexo e velo como uma coisa boa. Não como uma tortura.

- Eu não agüento mais... – disse ela choramingando ainda mais – o sonho se repete toda as semanas... eu naquele castelo...e...e...

Chorou ainda mais e não conseguiu terminar a frase. _Coitadinha, tenho que curar essa ferida, caso contrario ela nunca terá coragem para se entregar a alguém_.

- Mina-chan fique calma... fique calma... – retirou as mãos da garota que cobriam seu rosto e tocou nas suas bochechas com ternura – você não pode ficar presa nesse pesadelo para sempre... o que precisa é fazer amor com alguém que ame e confie e assim veja como isso pode ser bom.

Mina ainda parecia desconsolada, mas confirmou com um aceno fraco com a cabeça.

- Eu sei... eu sei onee-sama. Amo Soma, e queria poder me entregar a ele, mas... toda vez que tentamos... – ela desviou o olhar envergonhada e se calou.

Yoko envolveu seus braços no pescoço da amiga e inclinando o corpo para frente beijou-a nos lábios com ardor. No momento ela se assustou e tentou recuar, mas Yoko a segurou com firmeza, sem ser grosseira, e logo ela se rendeu ao beijo.

Yoko continuou o beijo, seus lábios acariciando os lábios de sua irmasinha, ela tocou nos seios de Mina por cima da camisola, não eram muito grandes, mas Yoko achava que combinavam perfeitamente com sua personalidade meiga. Mina tremeu com o toque em seus seios, mas seus mamilos ficaram duros e percebendo que ela gostava Yoko continuou a tocá-los.

- É gostoso não é Mina-chan? – perguntou ainda beijando. A verdade é que se excitara com o beijo mais do que imaginara _estava pensando apenas em dar a ela um pouco de prazer e fazê-la perder aquela imagem ruim que tinha do sexo.._. mas ela é quem estava sentindo prazer!

Mina gemeu baixo em resposta, estava mole e derretida com o beijo. Yoko não se espantava com isso, era uma garota virgem afinal. Ela retirou a camisola deixando-a somente de calcinha e acariciou os seios dela com mais liberdade. Mina a beijava tímida, mas nada fazia alem de aceitar os carinhos, Yoko tocou nas suas coxas e sentou-a no seu colo, ambas bem próximas. Os lábios úmidos pressionando-se.

- Onee-sama... – ela estava ofegante após o beijo e olhava para ela não apenas com o carinho habitual, mas com um desejo novo para ela, que embora não entendesse Yoko entendia muito bem.

- É bom não é? Não é nada tão assustador como você pensava – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso acariciando a vagina por cima da calcinha que já estava úmida. Yoko lhe deu um selinho delicado e ela corou ainda mais.

- S... sim... eu fiquei assustada, mas sendo você onee-sama – ela sorria vermelha cobrindo os seios – isso me deixou aliviada. Você é carinhosa comigo.

Yoko brincou com a amiga, explorando seu corpo. Tocando-o com as pontas dos dedos. Mina era magrinha e não tinha tantas curvas, sua beleza era mais delicada. A calcinha era rosa, mas com desenhos de rosas brancas dando a ela um ar ainda mais fofo.

- Mas você também tem que ser carinhosa comigo Mina-chan, em uma relação os dois lados devem sair satisfeitos certo? – ela estava mesmo excitada com aquilo e estava ansiosa pelos toques de Mina, mas não deixou isso transparecer. Preferia manter a imagem de superior na relação.

- Eu...eu sei mas... eu não sei como... – Mina havia ficado vermelha como uma pimenta. Se atropelara nas palavras e desviava o olhar sem tentar encarar o corpo semi-nu de Yoko _mas ela me deseja, e me quer_ saber daquilo deixava Yoko ainda mais satisfeita – eu não sei como fazer essas coisas! – exclamou ainda mais vermelha.

Yoko riu e tirou o sutiã vermelho revelando seios maiores do que os de Mina e bem mais firmes.

- Não é difícil, apenas faça carinho neles – Yoko pegou as mãos de Mina e colocou sobre seus seios. Mina apalpou-os com medo e insegurança, mas Yoko ficou satisfeita, havia um erotismo na inexperiência de Mina – isso, muito bem Mina, mais firme – incentivou.

Ela ficou mais confiante e livre, acariciando os seios com mais firmeza e inclinou-se para beijar Yoko que retribuiu ao beijo. _Ela já esta bem úmida_ notou. Retirou a calcinha de Mina e depois fez o mesmo com a sua, rebolando de um jeito sensual.

- Deite-se Mina-chan – disse deitando-a. Mina obedeceu sem oferecer resistê deitou sobre ela beijando-a com mais intensidade e desejo, seus seios se pressionavam com firmeza, e suas vaginas também. Yoko começou um movimento de vai e vem esfregando a vagina na de Mina que gemeu alto.

- Isso...ahh... muito bom Mina-chan... – voltou a beijá-la, agora não conseguia mais se controlar e a abraçou com ansiedade chupando seus seios.

- Onee-sama...! – gemeu alto.

Mina a abraçou mais firme. Ela ardia de desejo, pois só assim teria coragem para fazer o que fez. Esquecendo a vergonha ela a beijou apaixonada, introduzindo sua língua na boca de Yoko, um beijo quente e ardente e enquanto isso apalpou mais firme seus seios.

Mina teve um orgasmo, mas embora seu corpo já mostra-se sinais de satisfação ela ainda queira mais, e naquele momento nenhuma das duas tinha desejo para parar. Elas se levantaram da cama aos beijos apalpando-se sem pudor. Yoko acariciava os seios e as coxas de Mina enquanto sentia ela segurar sua bunda com as duas mãos.

Saíram do quarto aos amassos indo ate o jardim dos fundos do templo. Ainda chovia forte e as duas tropeçaram e caíram na grama. A chuça molhava as duas e isso deixou-as ainda mais excitadas. Mina caira por cima, e se sentou de joelhos sobre ela. Agora agia na ativa, apalpando seus seios e esfregando sua vagina na dela.

- Isso... isso é tão bom Yoko-chan... – ela arfava exausta. Yoko se diveritu deixando-a controlar a situação. Se deleitou enquanto Mina tocava seu corpo com sua curiosidade e desejo. Depois de um tempo porem, era ela quem estava ávida por estar no comando. Derrubou-a e então inverteu a situação ficando por cima da amiga.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos úmidos de Mina e a beijou mais uma vez. Sabia que depois teria que ser carinhosa com ela e explicá-la que não havia feito nada de errado, pois ela com certeza se sentiria culpada.

_Mas isso será depois_ pensou com desejo, agora Mina estava louca por prazer, e ela também. Yoko deitou-se sobre ela de forma invertida, para que a boca das duas encontrasse a vagina da outra. Ela começou a lamber a vagina de Mina com movimentos rápidos e ela imitou o gesto.

As duas tiveram um orgasmo ao mesmo tempo. Yoko soltou um grito de satisfação. Estava se sentindo ótima e estava louca por mais. Lambeu todo o orgasmo de Mina com avidez, mas ela não fazia o mesmo. Quando olhou para a amiga viu que ela já estava inocente e dormia com o rosto melado de orgasmo.

- Não posso esquecer que ela é uma criança inexperiente afinal de contas... – disse abraçado-a com carinho e carregando-a nos braços para dentro do templo. Enquanto fazia sexo com ela a tratá-la como uma mulher, _mas não devia ser tão exigente peguei pesado demais_ pensou beijando o rosto dela como um pedido de desculpas. Da próxima vez, pois queria muitas próximas vezes, seria mais delicada com ela.

Yoko a deitou na cama, e se deitou ao lado dela. Estavam nuas e encharcadas de água... e orgasmo. Ela abraçou-a com carinho dando-lhe um longo beijo nos lábios, e assim dormiram.


	3. Mina e Celia

Celia olhou com desdém para a garota desacordada na sua frente. _Ele é a encarnação de Drácula, engraçado ser esse seu tipo de garota_. Não fora difícil raptá-la. Celia era uma maga habilidosa e uma grande invocadora. Capturar aquela colegial ingênua era simples demais. Poderia ter mandado outros fazerem o serviço, mas aquela era uma tarefa importante demais para ela designar a qualquer um.

Por isso ela mesmo se encarregara da menina. Celia não tinha o menor interessa nela em si. A usaria apenas para despertar Drácula que estava no corpo de Soma. _Mas talvez eu nem precise... Demitri ou Dorio podem cuidar dele_ mesmo assim era sempre bom ter um plano B caso o primeiro falha-se.

Celia tinha longos cabelos loiros escuros, quase castanhos. Deles se destacavam duas mechas em forma de cachos que desciam ate um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Os cabelos que caiam pelas costas estavam presos com uma fita azul em um rabo de cavalo. Tinha vinte e cinco anos, era bonita embora sua beleza fosse mais dura e rígida. A garota, Mina, era bem diferente dela, com um rosto inocente e angelical e uma beleza imaculada.

Mina tinha cabelos laranjas ondulados, vestia uma roupa simples e na opinião de Celia, bastante sem graça. Usava uma mini-saia branca e uma blusa com mangas longas da mesma cor. Por cima dela havia uma blusa de um rosa escuro, sem adornos ou enfeites. Tinha meia-calças brancas com as bordas negras que iam ate os joelhos. A imagem que ela passava era de uma garota ingênua e boba. Apenas uma menina qualquer sem nada de especial.

Celia notou ela acordando. A garota estava desnorteada, sentada de joelhos no chão de pedra encostada na parede. Quando a viu Mina se assustou e tentou se levantar, mas seus braços estavam presos em forma de Y a grossos grilhões fixos na parede.

- Calma querida, não vou lhe fazer mal... ainda.

A garota tremia desesperada, disse que Soma iria salva-la, mas Celia fez pouco caso daquelas palavras. Ela gritou, chorou e implorou por muito tempo, mas depois de algumas horas se conformou com sua condição e ficou quieta de cabeça baixa lamentando tristonha.

Para Celia foi melhor assim, era mais fácil esquecer que a menina estava ali se ela fizesse silencio. Ela se encostou na parede de braços cruzados e se perdeu em seus pensamentos. Ansiava pelo retorno de Drácula, pois sabia que só com o verdadeiro mal que viria com ele é que se poderia existir o verdadeiro bem. Tudo que fazia era visando isso... o bem, Dorio e Demitri eram pessoas más, bem... havia maldade em Demitri, já Dorio... ele era apenas um idiota. Celia estava surpresa que ele houvesse nascido com uma predeterminação a se transformar em Drácula.

As horas passaram e porem nada acontecera. Dorio e Dimitri não voltavam... e isso já estava se tornando entediante. Celia queria que eles acabassem logo com Soma _ele não deseja se tornar Drácula, deveria passar a vez para quem almeja isso_ embora Dorio fosse um idiota ela não se importaria que ele se tornasse Drácula, afinal ele traria o verdadeiro mal, e assim ela poderia ver o verdadeiro bem surgir.

- Garota... Mina é seu nome certo? – perguntou, queria matar o tempo com algo e a garota poderia entretê-la um pouco... _muito ate, dependendo de como ela ira me entreter_.

Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Celia sorriu sentando ao seu lado tocando em sua meia-calça, tirando-a e deixando a menina com as pernas e as coxas a mostra.

- Ate que você é bem bonita para uma menina da sua idade... – acariciou suas coxas. Iria se divertir com ela, afinal ela lhe pertencia não? Mina tentou recuar, mas estava presa e indefesa.

- N-não! Se afaste! – ela tentava ser firme, mas sua voz só transpareça medo – se fizer algo comigo Soma ira matá-la!

Celia riu, dando mais atenção as coxas dela, a menina tinha uma pele delicada e macia. Fez carinho nos cabelos dela. Não sentia ternura pela garota, mas judiá-la lhe dava um prazer especial. Celia beijou o seu pescoço e ela soltou um gemido fraco virando o rosto e tentando evitá-la.

- Você é uma gracinha Mina... me diga Soma já fez sexo com você? – ela ficara mais envergonhada e isso motivou Celia a continuar com aquele joguinho – não vai dizer? Eu me pergunto como deve ser uma garotinha fofa como você na cama... – deslizou a mão por debaixo da saia de Mina masturbando-a por cima da calcinha. Mina se remexeu um pouco, tremendo de prazer e embora tentasse esconder Celia podia ouvir seus gemidos abafados de satisfação.

- N... não me pergunte essas coisas.. pare por favor Celia-san...

_Agora eu sei porque Soma gosta dela_ a menina era um ótimo animalzinho de estimação e como todo animal poderia dar a ela o que queria... era preciso apenas os estímulos certos.

Celia levantou a saia da garota revelando uma calcinha com listas horizontais brancas e rosas escuro. Colocou a mão dentro da calcinha e começou a masturbá-la ignorando os protestes que ela fazia assustada.

- Não vai me responder Mina? – deu um risinho e reduziu o ritmo quando ela esta prestes a ter um orgasmo, torturando-a lhe dando prazer, mas nunca o suficiente para satisfazê-la – como quiser, eu sou paciente... podemos continuar a brincar nesse ritmo por quanto tempo você desejar.

Ela gemia fechando os olhos com força e desviando o olhar. Celia continuou a torturá-la masturbando-a de forma indecente. A vagina já estava bem úmida quando ela finalmente cedeu.

- Fizemos amor algumas vezes... – disse sem mais forças para resistir soltando um gemido fraco.

Celia ficou satisfeita com a resposta. Tirou a saia de Mina e a pequena blusa rosa que usava deixando-a apenas com a blusa branca de mangas longas e a calcinha listrada.

- Esta mais a vontade Mina? – vendo-a naquele estado ela parecia um animal fraco e cansado demais para lutar. Celia lambeu os lábios. _Soma ainda ira demorar para chegar, isso se chegar_ iria aproveitar aquele tempo brincando com a garota dele, ate porque se a situação chegasse aos extremos ela iria matá-la. O melhor então era brincar com ela quanto podia.

A garota nada disse, apenas virou o rosto e implorou baixo para que Celia paras-se, mas já era tarde demais, poderia ter começado apenas com uma brincadeira para matar o tempo, mas agora ela estava se divertindo de verdade. Iria ate o final com a garota e iria se divertir muito com ela _e aposto que apesar dela negar esta se divertindo também_ pensou sorrindo com malicia.

Ela também queria ficar mais a vontade, despiu sua roupa de sarcedotisa. Não usava nada por baixo, ficando completamente nua. Celia não era, nem de longe, tão bela quanto Mina, tinha um corpo atraente era verdade, mas nada que fizesse um homem dar um segundo olhar. Não possuía muitas curvas, como Mina, mas no caso da garota era porque seu corpo ainda estava se desenvolvendo, deixando de ser o corpo de uma menina para ser o de uma mulher. Celia por outro lado já havia se desenvolvido por completo, mas seios, bunda e ate vagina... não era excepcionalmente atraente nela _e também não sou charmosa ou sensual_ bem isso não importava, tinha a garota nas suas mãos e podia fazer o que quisesse com ela, _isso_ sim importava.

Ela se ajoelhou ao lado de Mina e lhe deu um beijo lento e romântico nos lábios. A garota se estremeceu toda, ficando frágil e desarmada _tão fácil de dominar_ pensou Celia. Ela levantou a blusa de Mina na altura certa para revelar os seios. Retirou o sutiã incomodo que os cobria e por ultimo a calcinha expondo uma vagina branca delicada.

Celia penetrou dois dedos na vagina e se distraiu um pouco examinando-a. Verificou que ela realmente não era mais virgem como dissera, mas sua vagina ainda era bastante apertada.

- Temos bastante tempo, não precisamos ter pressa Mina – riu maliciosa e então completou – depois que eu acabar de brincar com você é provável que nem queira mais ser salva.

Beijou os lábios da garota e começou a fazer um movimento de vai e vem com os dedos. Mina gemia, mas Celia não tinha tanta certeza se eram gemidos de protesto. Aumentou o ritmo e beijou-a mais vezes. Beijou o corpo da garota inteiro, lambendo-o. Chupou seus seios com avidez embora eles não fossem do tamanho que lhe agradassem, não eram muito grandes, mas isso se dava porque ainda estavam começando a se desenvolver, eram seios de uma adolescente que mal saíra da pré-adolescencia.

Depois de algum tempo possuindo-a não foi difícil levá-la ao orgasmo. Celia se contentou ao ver o liquido branco escorrendo da vagina da garota, lhe dava uma sensação de superioridade e triunfo, _mas não de satisfação_ pensou, precisava se satisfazer também.

- Agora é sua vez – ela ficou em pé e ofereceu a vagina úmida e latejando de desejo para ela – use sua boca e sua língua menina... tenho certeza que por mais inocente que seja sabe do que estou falando.

Envergonhada e humilhada demais para resistir ela obedeceu. Celia ficou apenas parada, aproveitando a língua inexperiente da garota a explorar sua vagina.

Depois de algum tempo ela também chegou ao orgasmo, jogando todo o liquido no rosto da garota. Mina estava semi-nua, melada, presa e completamente desmoralizada. Celia sorriu com felicidade. _Já esta bom por enquanto, eu poderia possuí-la mais vezes, mas agora ela estava tão cansada que não conseguiria me dar prazer nem se quisesse_. Deixou a garota de lado e pouco tempo depois ela acabou dormindo de tão exausta.

Mina acordou horas depois, ainda no mesmo estado que fora deixada. O orgasmo ainda melava o seu rosto e havia escorrido pelo seu corpo também. Ela se sentia fraca, mesmo tendo acabado de acordar. Quando abriu os olhos viu novamente Celia, a sarcedotisa estava vestida agora, mas a olhava com um riso maldoso.

- Que bom que acordou Mina – riu lambendo os lábios – seu querido Soma ainda não chegou, mas adivinha quem esta aqui?

Mina olhou aterrorizada para os dois rapazes que estavam atrás da maga. Um tinha um jeito arrogante e mesquinho com cabelos castanhos bem amparados, não era alto e tinha um corpo magro.

O outro era o oposto. Bruto com cabelos vermelhos espetados, tinha o corpo musculoso e parecia um bárbaro. Olhava-a com indisfarçado desejo, ao contrario do outro que a olhava com superioridade, como se ela fosse apenas um objeto qualquer.

- Então essa é a namorada do Drácula? Ele não tem muito bom gosto... mas ela serve para uma distração – disse o magro com um risinho irritante.

- Ela é bem gostosinha, espero que agüente o meu membro! – falou o ruivo.

- Calma garotos – Celia riu olhando-a também com desejo – temos tempo suficiente para a possuirmos com calma, não precisam ficarem tão... ansiosos.

Os dois riram. Mina viu aterrorizada eles abrirem os zipers de suas calças exibindo seus penis. O magro tinha um penis médio, mas o do outro era maior e mais grosso. Celia despiu sua blusa revelando seus seios.

Mina fechou os olhos aterrorizada enquanto os três avançavam lentamente ate ela, prontos para abusarem dela mais uma vez._ Soma não vira_ percebeu ela desesperançosa. Ela teria que servir aqueles três pelo resto da noite... e por muitas mais noites se eles assim desejassem.


	4. Yoko e Soma

- Acho que já passamos por aqui Yoko-chan... – disse Soma com incerteza e desanimo – o que você acha...?

- Que estamos perdidos, e eu não _acho_, tenho certeza – respondeu ela com um suspiro.

Yoko sabia que seria difícil adentrar na sede do culto de Celia Fortuner, mas o local alem de cheio de monstros era um labirinto natural com seus corredores, quartos e salas que se emaranhavam em uma complexa teia de aposentos.

Aquele lugar a fazia lembrar o castelo de Drácula aonde ela e Soma haviam entrado a um ano atrás. Na época ela fora enviada pela igreja para cuidar do caso do missionário Greham Johanes, um tolo que _queria_ ser Drácula, mas no final não era nada disso... _Soma é Drácula, é irônico pois Greham desejava isso do fundo da alma, mas Soma pouco se importa _o destino parecia ter pregado uma peça nos dois.

Viraram mais um corredor e saíram um lindo jardim. Era uma ampla sala de pedra, mas nela cresciam varias plantas. Alguns monstros surgiram detrás dos arbustos para atacá-los. Uma dúzia de esqueletos que se moviam lentamente. Yoko pegou o seu cetro e se preparou para atacá-los, mas Soma a deteve com um gesto.

- Deixe isso comigo Yoko-chan... ainda não tenho a alma dessas coisas.

Ela concordou com um aceno com a cabeça. Soma avançou brandindo sua espada e desferiu alguns golpes em seus inimigos derrotando-os sem muito esforço. _Ele esta melhorando, nem sequer usou as almas_ Soma tinha o poder de absorver as almas dos monstros e assim usar suas habilidades, mas estava evoluindo tanto que conseguia lutar sem precisar disso.

- Bom trabalho Soma, vamos dar uma pausa e descansar... – ela se espreguiçou. Estavam andando a horas, lutando contra hordas de monstros. Era melhor que dessem mesmo uma parada para descansar.

Soma concordou e os dois se sentaram encostados na parede. Yoko ficou com as pernas dobradas observando distraída as plantas e flores do local. Um silencio incomodo pairou no ambiente por muito tempo, ate que Soma quebrou-o.

- Yoko me diga como você esta com Hammer? Acho que você já percebeu que ele gosta de você.

Yoko suspirou, era impossível não notar os sentimentos de Hammer, ele parecia um idiota apaixonado perto dela e não conseguia falar uma frase inteira sem gaguejar.

- Gosto dele Soma, gosto de verdade dele embora seja meio atrapalhado e bruto... – deu um risinho bem humorada – mas para mim ele é apenas um amigo, queria que ele me visse da mesma forma.

Soma sorriu para ela. Os dois eram muito amigos, uma amizade que nascera quando eles estiveram no castelo de Drácula. Soma salvara sua vida, e mesmo ela tento agradecido ainda se sentia em debito com ele.

A verdade é que Yoko gostava mesmo era dele. Gostava do seu jeito calmo, admirava sua força de vontade e seu altruísmo. Ela ao contrario era bem humorada e extrovertida e assim os dois faziam uma bela dupla.

- Porque não diz isso a ele? Hammer é muito desatento para essas coisas... e como todo homem apaixonado ele não consegue ver as coisas claramente. Não deveria ficar dando falsas esperanças a ele Yoko – ele sorriu acariciando seus cabelos, tirando uma mecha dos cabelos loiros que cobria seu olho esquerdo – diga a ele que o vê apenas como um amigo. Isso ira magoá-lo, mas fará com que ele se liberte desse amor platônico e comece a pensar em outra mulher.

_Falar é fácil_ pensou com um riso fraco. Ela queria dizer isso para ele, mas toda vez que via o rosto esperançoso de Hammer perdia a coragem. Sempre dizia a si mesma que da próxima vez iria falar-lhe francamente, mas a próxima vez nunca chegava e isso já estava se adiando por tempo demais.

- Eu queria dizer a verdade a ele Soma. Mas você acha que é fácil dizer uma coisa dessas? Eu não quero magoar o Hammer, sei que se não disser isso para ele de uma vez por todas só estarei adiando seu sofrimento mas... – suspirou, questões amorosas eram tão complicadas! Porque o amor não era sempre mutuo? Se fosse assim ninguém precisaria passar o constrangimento de dar um fora em ninguém.

- Desculpe Yoko, eu entendo o que você quer dizer... – Yoko notou que ele parecia embaraçado e constrangido – eu e Mina... eu gosto dela, se não gostasse não estaria namorando com ela mas... – ele parou de falar, parecia embaralhado com as palavras. Yoko esperou pacientemente em silencio ate que ele voltasse a ter coragem para falar – bom... no começo eu achei que o que sentia por ela era mesmo amor. Somos amigos de infância e ela é muito especial para mim, mas é um amor mais fraternal... não a vejo como mulher. Ela é linda claro, e muito doce, mas não é ela que amo... queria dizer isso para ela, mas não tenho coragem.

_Coitadinho, esta sofrendo tanto com isso_ Yoko não havia notado isso antes mesmo tendo um bom olho para essas coisas. Soma e Mina combinavam perfeitamente, todos que os viam concordariam em dizer que eram o casal ideal. Ela se aproximou mais dele acariciando seus cabelos com carinho. Soma tinha cabelos brancos curtos e bastantes volumosos. Yoko gostava deles, pareciam fios de prata e ela o achava muito fofo.

_No que estou pensando?_ corou, Soma era só um amigo e já estava embaraçado demais com problemas amorosos. Revelar seus sentimentos para ele só o deixariam mais confuso ainda. Alem do mais Mina era como uma irmã mais nova para ela, como poderia pensar em ter um relacionamento com o seu namorado?! Mina era bondosa e não era boa em odiar ninguém. Ela era pura e gentil e poderia ate perdoá-la por roubar seu namorado. _Mas eu não me perdoaria_ não queria magoar Mina, ela era especial demais.

Soma sorriu vermelho para ela e tocou sem graça em seu rosto.

- Na verdade eu gosto de você Yoko-chan... – ao ouvir isso o coração dela acelerou e sua temperatura subiu. Yoko ficou sem palavras, e sem dizer nada Soma a beijou.

Não foi um beijo ardente e sedento de desejo. Muito pelo contrario o beijo de Soma era doce, delicado, mas carregado de muito sentimento. Os seus lábios roçaram um no outro. Ela arfou ofegante e abraçou-o com ternura retribuindo o beijo.

Ficaram juntinhos de forma delicada, apenas experimentando aquele mar de emoções. _Ele me ama tanto quanto eu_ pensou enquanto beijava-o, aquele beijo lhe dera a certeza disso. Não era apenas uma queda ou simples atração, ele gostava _mesmo_ dela. _E eu dele_ como era gratificante amar e ser amada!

Ela intensificou o beijo introduzindo sua língua na boca dele. Soma fez o mesmo e as línguas dos dois se enrolaram uma na outra como duas serpentes ansiosas por prazer. Quando o beijo acabou ela estava arfando, e ele também. Yoko sorriu vermelha.

- Isso é que foi beijo Soma-kun – brincou – Mina é uma garota de sorte!

Soma a puxou para si, sentando-a no seu colo de frente. Ela sentiu o penis dele duro por debaixo das roupas e sabia que ele também sentia o contato macio dos seus seios.

- Meus beijos com a Mina-chan nunca foram assim – ele a beijou no pescoço proporcionando-lhe uma onda de prazer inesperada que a fez gemer – você é que tem sorte Yoko.

As mãos dele apalparam seus seios com carinho e desejo _mais desejo do que carinho_ pensou ela sentido um prazer secreto por ser tão desejada. Soma tentou despi-la, mas se atrapalhou com as roupas. Yoko deu um risinho bem humorado e despiu-se sozinha retirando a blusa, botas e as calças ficando apenas com sua lingerie preta.

- Como espera chegar ao meu coração se não consegue chegar nem ao meu corpo Soma? – disse rindo animada. Se sentia feliz como uma adolescente. Inclinou seu corpo beijando-o na boca novamente. Agora havia mais erotismo naquele beijo. Yoko mordeu delicadamente o lábio inferior dele enquanto beijava-o.

- Esperava que você me desse uma ajudinha – respondeu ele entrando na brincadeira e começando a se despir também. Soma ficou completamente nu. Tinha um corpo belo e jovem e o penis era bem maior do que ela esperava. O membro estava duro e ereto. Ela tocou-o com as pontas dos dedos. Soma estava tão excitado que o seu membro parecia pulsar de tanto desejo.

- Sabe... é uma fantasia secreta, mas eu sempre imaginei como seria fazer amor com o próprio conde Drácula – disse acariciando o penis – podem falar o que falar dele, mas ninguém não pode dizer que não é vigoroso.

Soma sorriu de forma maliciosa e ela se empinou ficando de quatro. Soma estava sentado de joelhos e foi com prazer indescritível que ela começou a chupá-lo como uma cachorrinha obediente.

Começou o movimento de vai e vem devagar. Soma apenas colocou as mãos em sua nuca acariciando os cabelos e aproveitando a sensação. Yoko não era virgem, já havia ficado com alguns homens e ate com mulheres, embora apenas três vezes em toda sua vida. Mesmo assim ninguém lhe dera tanto prazer quanto Soma. O penis era firme como pedra e parecia insaciável. Ela aumentou o ritmo, passando as mãos pelas coxas bem definidas de Soma e subindo pelo seu abdômen ate o peitoral.

- hmmm... você é maravilhosa Yoko.. – ele fechou os e ficou gemendo baixo. Yoko parou de chupar arfando. Seu corpo queimava de desejo. Ela o abraçou novamente beijando-o na boca.

- Deite-se Soma... vou te mostrar umas coisinhas – disse com uma voz manhosa e sensual. Soma obedeceu. Yoko se sentou sobre ele, com a cintura sobre a sua. Ela retirou o sutiã fazendo seus seios saltarem livres e exuberantes. Eram grandes com mamilos rosados e duros.

Soma admirou-os e tocou seu seio esquerdo, massageando-o com movimentos circulares. Ela gemeu de prazer, um gemido longo de satisfação que ecoou pelas paredes do aposento. Tocou na outra mão de Soma e levou-a ao seio direito, ele o segurou com firmeza e começou a massagear ambos com toques dominadores.

Yoko fechou os olhos e ergueu a cabeça levando as mãos aos próprios cabelos aproveitando os toques. Soma a tocava de forma experiente, ela sentia suas mãos apalpando seus seios com destreza. Sua calcinha começava a ficar úmida então ela a tirou jogando-a em um canto qualquer.

- Vamos mais rápido com isso... – levou as mãos a vagina e masturbou-se. Ela estava encharcada e já estava no ápice do prazer. Abriu a vagina com os dedos e se sentou sobre o penis de Soma sendo penetrada lentamente.

- Hmm...ahh...ahhhh... sim... – disse com uma voz fraca entre gemidos e suspiros de satisfação. Começou a rebolar o quadril em movimentos de vai e vem num ritmo médio, controlando a intensidade do prazer que lhe era proporcionado.

Soma apertou seus seios com mais força, ela gritou aumentando o ritmo. Gemia a cada estocada e seus gemidos se transformaram em gritos. Quando ele chegou ao ápice teve um forte jato de orgasmo dentro dela. Yoko também teve um orgasmo e caiu exausta sobre ele.

Ela sentiu os braços dele a envolvendo e sua respiração ofegante em sua nuca. Yoko estava cansada demais e seus olhos se fecharam pesados e ela desmaiou.

Quando acordou ainda estava nua sobre ele, com o membro de Soma dentro dela. Ele dormia sereno. Ela admirou-o com carinho. Inconsciente ele parecia ainda mais belo. Ela o beijou delicadamente nos lábios. E o abraçou carinhosa deitando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Ficou assim por mais de uma hora ate que ele finalmente acordasse.


	5. Juste e Lydie

- Eu não sei para onde ele foi Lydie... Maxim é uma pessoa muito independente, fechada e solitária. Você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu.

Juste estava sentado em uma poltrona em sua mansão. Já faziam dois messes desde a batalha no castelo de Drácula aonde o vampiro se apossara do corpo de Maxim e usando-o quase matara Lydie.

Tudo havia acabado bem, Juste derrotara Drácula e por algum tempo a humanidade conheceria a paz. Maxim havia ido para o oriente treinar, mas em que parte do oriente ele estaria, por quanto tempo ficaria lá e que tipo de treino faria... essas coisas eram um mistério.

Juste porem aproveitava da tão difícil paz que conseguira. Vivia com Lydie, os dois já estavam casados. Ele estava sentada em sua poltrona relaxado com as pernas abertas e o penis de fora enquanto Lydie, obediente e servil como a boa esposa que era chupava-o lentamente.

Lydie tinha cabelos loiros, brilhantes e sedosos. Ela os prendia em um rabo de cavalo. Vestia uma roupa preta com detalhes brancos que a faziam lembrar uma empregada e de certo modo era assim que ela agia na casa. Lydie adorava arrumar a casa e preparar a comida. Era uma garota servil e fazia todas as vontades de Juste. E eram realmente _todas,_ naquele momento ela o chupava obedientemente. Vestida com suas roupas de empregada o que deixavam a coisa ainda mais excitante.

- Sinto saudades dele... queria que ele ficasse conosco. Viveríamos juntos como quando éramos crianças – disse ela parando de chupá-lo e abrindo um sorriso carinhoso.

_Você não entende nada Lydie, esse tempo já passou. Para Maxim ficar perto de nós seria uma tortura agora que estamos casados_ Juste sabia que Maxim amava Lydie, amava-a tanto que queria o melhor para ela, mesmo que não fosse ele próprio esse melhor. Se ele declarasse seus sentimentos a ela, Lydie ficaria entre a cruz e a espada e não conseguiria viver feliz em seu relacionamento com Juste sabendo que Maxim sofria.

Por isso Maxim preferiu se calar e trancar seu coração. Fugiu para longe para treinar e assim poder manter a mente ocupada com outras coisas que não fossem em Lydie e seu amor impossível que sentia por ela.

- Ele ira voltar quando desejar Lydie – disse um pouco friamente, não queria dar falsas esperanças a ela. Acreditava que mesmo que Maxim voltasse não iria ficar por muito tempo... ele era assim, e não iria mudar. Olhou para ela e mudou de assunto – continue, ainda não estou satisfeito.

Lydie corou e acariciou seu penis nervosa.

- Me... me perdoe Juste... – disse voltando a chupar tímida e servil.

Juste fechou os olhos e ergueu a cabeça pensativo. Gostava quando ela fazia isso. Amava Lydie e ela fazia bem seu papel de esposa agradando-o em tudo. Ficou pensando no que faria da vida agora que sua função como caçador havia acabado. Drácula voltaria a vida, mas ainda demoraria muitos anos.

_O melhor para eu fazer é ter uma vida tranqüila, ter um filho com Lydie é essencial para manter minha linhagem_ o importante era que fosse um filho homem, mas caso fosse uma mulher não haveria problemas _afinal um Belmont é um caçador independente do sexo_ Sonya a primeira Belmont a se tornar uma caçadora e se opor a Drácula era mulher. For a partir dela que caçar vampiros se tornara tradição na família.

Olhou para Lydie. Ela ainda estava de olhos fechando cumprindo fielmente o seu dever de esposa. Ele ficou ainda mais duro ao observá-la tão inferior e submissa. Lydie estava vestida... e aquelas roupas estavam começando a incomodar.

- Chega Lydie, já basta disso – ele mordeu os lábios comendo-a com o olhar – quero que seja mais ativa. Sente no meu colo.

Ela parou muito envergonhada. Se levantou olhando para baixo e com toda a elegância de uma princesa retirou a calcinha branca que suava por debaixo da longa saia do vestido.

Ela se sentou em seu colo de frente, gemendo com a penetração lenta em sua vagina. Juste segurou com firmeza na sua cintura e a puxou mais para si. Lydie gemeu ainda mais e teve que morder o próprio polegar para não continuar a gemer.

- Você esta bem apertada, ainda lhe machuca demais a penetração? – perguntou começando o movimento de vai e bem em um ritmo lento. Lydie não conseguia falar, apenas gemia fechando os olhos com força parecendo que iria chorar a qualquer momento.

Juste sabia que ela era frágil demais, pegava leve no sexo com ela apenas porque era sua esposa. Lydie parecia uma boneca que se ele colocasse força demais acabaria quebrando.

- Estamos indo em um ritmo lento Lydie... você deveria já estar acostumada com isso – disse impaciente, mas tentando não parecer grosseiro – já não é mais uma moça virgem.

Ela gemia com esforço a cada estocada. Juste a penetrou mais firme beijando-a. E ela o abraçou sussurrando o nome de Juste baixo enquanto gemia com sua voz fraca e tremula.

Ele arrancou as roupas de Lydie deixando a mostra o corpo belo e branco da esposa. Colocou-a de quatro e se despiu penetrando-a por trás com firmeza. Ela gritou mais e mais alto. Juste agarrou seus seios sem parar a penetração.

Não foi preciso muito tempo para que ela começasse a suar e sua respiração ficasse ofegante. Lydie arfava e gemia cansada, mas ele sabia que ela estava tentando com muito esforço acompanhar seu ritmo.

Queria prolongar mais aquilo, mas com Lydie era sempre assim, sempre tinha que medir todos seus movimentos. Ela teve um orgasmo e desmaiou. Juste também teve jogando todo o liquido sobre o corpo adormecido de Lydie.

Ele abraçou a esposa com carinho e foi ao quarto dos dois para deitá-la na cama e dormirem juntos.


	6. Shanoa e Albus

- Barlowe esta evoluindo muito nos seus estudos com as glyphs, não tenho duvidas de que cedo ou tarde ele conseguira ter sucesso em criar a dominus.

Albus concordou com um breve aceno com a cabeça. Ele a olhava fixamente _esta atento por causa das minhas palavras ou dos meus peitos?_ Shanoa estava se banhando nua na lagoa, os longos cabelos caiam livremente como cascatas negras. Duas mechas cobriam seus seios. Albus estava sentado na margem da lagoa, vestido.

Shanoa não sentia vergonha mesmo naquela situação. Albus era como um irmão para ela e já a havia visto nua inúmeras vezes. Ele sorriu com carinho para ela.

- Sim, estou sabendo. Acho que em um ano... ou menos talvez, ele consiga criar a dominus e com ela poderemos destruir Drácula – deu de ombros com descaso – mas vamos deixar as glyphs por conta dele. Por enquanto tudo que temos que fazer é treinar e esperar ate que nossa hora de agir chegue.

Shanoa cobriu os seios e saiu devagar da água. Albus a olhou ainda com mais interesse, mas nada disse. Ela foi ate suas roupas que estavam em cima de uma pedra e começou a se vestir.

- Já quer voltar para Eclessia? – perguntou Albus se levantando e ficando as suas costas acariciando suas coxas – podemos demorar um pouco... o que acha?

Ela sorriu de forma sutil _os toques deles são bons_ se divertiu sentindo as mãos dele acariciando suas coxas, sentiu vontade de ceder e fazer amor com ele _não seria a primeira vez_ a vontade cresceu ainda mais quando ele apalpou sua bunda com experiência. Ele a puxou para si fazendo-a sentir o volume de seu penis por debaixo das roupas.

- Acho que devemos ir – disse dando um ponto final ao assunto e se afastando dele – talvez treinar como você mesmo falou.

Albus sorriu levemente, mas não disse nem fez mais nada. Os dois voltaram juntos para Eclessia, a ordem de magos onde viviam. Eclessia se parecia muito com um convento, onde seus membros ficavam isolados, não para rezar, mas sim para treinar em técnicas de luta e magia.

Ela foi para o seu quarto e se isolou em seus pensamentos. Ficou horas sentada em sua cama refletindo quando foi despertada com uma batida sonora na porta.

- Albus... – disse ao abrir a porta e ver o amigo com um sorriso suave no rosto – porque veio aqui? Aconteceu algo?

Ele acariciou seus cabelos e entrou no quarto despreocupadamente.

- Vim por você Shanoa, e exatamente porque _não_ aconteceu algo! – riu com malicia – o que acha de continuarmos o que deixamos inacabado?

_Homens... nunca desistem?_ pensou fechando e trancando a porta do quarto. Na verdade não via porque não ceder, não era apaixonada por Albus nem ele por ela. O amigo era como um irmão, mas a amizade entre ambos era bastante colorida.

- Quando você vai cansar de correr atrás de mim Albus? – perguntou retirando a parte de cima de sua roupa exibindo seios brancos e firmes.

Albus segurou sua cintura e a puxou para perto de si. Ela sentia o desejo vibrante quase que pairando no ar. A tensão sexual e a luxuria. Entre os dois sempre havia esse clima tenso. Ele deslizou as mãos pelos seus cabelos e disse em um tom sedutor.

- Nunca cansarei de você Shanoa, mas não venha com essa conversa de eu correr atrás de você. Nos dois sabemos muito bem que você deseja isso tanto quanto eu, só esta fazendo esse joguinho de difícil.

Ela sorriu maliciosa envolvendo seu pescoço com os braços. Aproximou-se ainda mais dele ao ponto de poder sentir sua respiração quente em seu rosto.

- E você não adora quando eu me faço de difícil? – perguntou mas não lhe deu chance de responder pois logo em seguida o beijou com paixão. Albus retribuiu ao beijo deslizando as mãos pelas suas costas e apalpando seus seios.

Ele a empurrou contra a parede enquanto seus lábios pressionavam os dela. Shanoa se apressou em retirar a blusa de Albus revelando um corpo forte com músculos rígidos como pedra.

- Shanoa não a nenhuma mulher como você... nem uma sucubus me daria tanto prazer – havia desejo, mas também carinho em sua voz. Ela sabia que Albus mostrava pouco interesse na maioria das mulheres e que ela era especial para ele mesmo a relação de ambos, com todas as tensões sexuais, fosse apenas de amizade.

Ele despiu do resto das roupas deixando-a completamente nua. Shanoa tinha uma pele branca como a lua maculada com varias tatuagens com runas mágicas e desenhos de monstros. Eram as glyphs, uma magia criada a partir da alma dos monstros aonde se retirava parte dela e a inseria em seu próprio corpo. Uma magia poderosa e perigosa, pois mexer com almas nunca era seguro, Muitos membros da Eclessia não estavam preparados para receber as glyphs e morriam ao tentar inseri-las em seu corpo. Shanoa era uma das poucas que as recebia sem problemas.

- As glyphs só te deixam mais sexy sabia? – ele passou as mãos por todo o seu corpo, explorando-o lentamente.

Ela sorriu feliz com o elogio e despiu-o também. Albus não tinha glyphs em seu corpo, mas ela não achava que ele precisava delas para ser sensual. Tinha um corpo forte e juvenil. O penis pulsava duro de desejo. Ela o apertou entre os dedos sentindo todo o seu vigor.

- O que eu faço com você Albus...? – disse aos sussurros aproximando os lábios de seu ouvido e em seguida o lambendo lentamente. Ele gemeu e ela continuou com uma voz manhosa carregada de erotismo – é sempre tão difícil de se agradar.

- pode começar me chupando – disse beijando-a mais uma vez.

Shanoa se ajoelhou tocando o penis com as duas mãos e o acariciando com cuidado. Não iria chupá-lo ainda, iria brincar um pouco com ele, torturá-lo com um pouco de prazer de cada vez.

Ele ficou apenas olhando-a de cima para baixo, sorrindo lentamente. Colocou uma das mãos em sua cabeça como se ela fosse uma menininha.

- Você é uma boa garota Shanoa, mas porque não pula essas caricias infantis e faz logo o que pedi?

Lambeu o membro dele lentamente e começou a dar lambidas demoradas e ritmadas.

- Se são mesmo infantis porque esta tão excitado com elas? – provocou dando mais uma lambida – não seja apressado Albus... vamos chegar lá.

Ele apenas sorriu e ficou acariciando seus cabelos enquanto aproveitava o prazer que ela lhe proporcionava. Shanoa se divertiu com aquilo por um bom tempo, mas não demorou muito para que fizesse o que Albus lhe pedira. Fechou os olhos e colocou todo aquele membro grande e duro na sua boca. Adorava telo dentro dela, tão firme, rígido e imponente. Ela o chupou com gosto, aproveitando cada milímetro.

Ele gemia lentamente, a mão em sua cabeça a empurrava lentamente ritmando a velocidade do vai e bem. Shanoa enterrou as mãos na bunda dele e a pressionou entre os dedos.

Ela sentiu a vagina úmida e levou uma das mãos ate ela masturbando-se em um ritmo apressado sem parar de chupá-lo. Os seus dedos lhe davam prazer, mas eles não podiam satisfazê-la por completo.

Albus gritou de prazer e a colocou de quatro de uma forma bruta o que a deixou mais excitada. Sem fazer cerimônia ele a penetrou na vagina com tanta força que a fez gritar. Continuou a penetração com muita força, ela arfava, gritando de prazer.

- Albus... Albus...ahhh...! – sentiu lagrimas correndo-lhe pela face. Chorava de dor, mas junto com a dor vinha o prazer, quase como irmãs. Ele a segurou com firmeza nos seios e manteve o ritmo.

Shanoa sentia apenas as estocadas firmes que ele lhe dava. Uma mais potente que a outra, como marteladas dentro dela. Sentia o membro invadindo-a e quando não agüentou mais teve um orgasmo caindo no chão exausta.

Ele se sentou no chão. O membro ainda estava duro e firme. Se sentou sobre ela penetrando-a agora com cuidado por trás. Ela soltou um gemido fraco e ele recomeçou a penetração.

Dessa vez as estocadas eram gentis. Ele acariciava as suas costas enquanto a possuía com carinho. Shanoa abriu mais as pernas e com as mãos massageou os próprios seios sentindo a maciez deles.

- Fui rígido demais com você? – havia preocupação em sua voz. As penetrações continuavam em um ritmo lento para agradá-la.

Shanoa gemia lentamente, balançou a cabeça em uma negativa ainda arfando e respondeu com uma voz um pouco fraca.

- Foi, mas eu gostei... – sorriu um pouco tímida – continue, isso esta bom.

Ele continuou, as mãos dele desceram para suas coxas e ele as apalpou com cuidado, massageando-as de forma relaxante. Depois de algum tempo ele também chegou ao orgasmo derramando todo seu sêmen sobre ela.

Ela se sentiu preenchida por dentro, e quando ele saiu de dentro dela a pegou com cuidado nos braços e se sentou recostado a parede abraçando-a.

Shanoa nada disse, aproveitou aquele abraço carinhoso deitando a cabeça nos ombros dele. Fechou os olhos e se entregou a um sono tranqüilo.


	7. Stella e Loretta

Stella estava distraída em uma área aberta do castelo de Drácula. Lá ela podia ver o céu noturno e algumas das harpias que voavam em circulos soltando seus gritos estridentes em torno do castelo.

Stella era uma vampira recém-criada com a cor de pele de um lilás claro e os cabelos roxos ondulados. Enquanto pensava ela sentiu braços a envolvendo por trás em um abraço gentil e a voz de Loretta soou musical em seus ouvidos.

- No que esta pensando irmã?

Stella não respondeu, continuou apenas a fitar o céu noturno. Gostava de Loretta. Ela era a sua única amiga e sua presença deixava Stella mais confortável.

- Aconteceu algo? Você esta tão pensativa hoje... – insistiu Loretta com sua voz calma e doce. Ela a beijou na bochecha com carinho.

Ela se virou para fitar a irmã. Eram as duas muito semelhantes. Loretta tinha a pele do mesmo lilás claro e os cabelos roxos longos e lisos. Vestia um longo vestido como ela. Uma roupa elegante.

- Apenas pensando irmã... nada demais... – disse tocando os seios de Loretta por cima da roupa. Eram irmãs e era comum que se acariciassem e ate se beijassem com uma certa freqüência. Loretta apenas fechou os olhos tímida e deixou que ela continuasse.

- Seus mamilos estão duros... – disse tocando neles com as pontas dos dedos e dando um leve beliscão – você sempre se excita com tanta facilidade irmã.

Loretta se afastou sem graça cobrindo os seios. Estava constrangida e desviou o olhar dando um suspiro.

- Você sabe que isso me deixa encabulada Stella... fica me tocando desse jeito apenas para brincar comigo.

Stella riu com mais naturalidade do que imaginava. Se aproximou da irmã e lhe deu um beijo distraído nos lábios.

- Não é verdade, eu realmente gosto de tocá-la... – pegou na mão da irmã e a levou dali conversando distraída – vamos tomar um banho juntas? Sei que não é mais criança, mas eu gosto disso.

As suas costas Loretta sorriu corada.

- Eu adoro quando nos banhamos juntas irmã. Vai ser bom... mesmo nós não sendo mais crianças eu gosto muito quando fazemos isso.

Elas foram ate a grande sala de banho do castelo. Stella se despiu e depois ajudou Loretta a fazer o mesmo. Juntas elas entraram na água. Stella com mais tranqüilidade e naturalidade, já Loretta se cobrindo tímida.

Stella apreciou o corpo da irmã, ela ainda era jovem, mas seu corpo já começava a se desenvolver bem, os seios já estavam bem grandes e as curvas das cochas bastante visíveis.

Ela se aproximou e deu outro beijo nos lábios da irmã enquanto suas mãos começaram a acariciá-la. Sentiu Loretta se retrair assustada e relutante como sempre fazia, mas não foi preciso esperar muito para que ela começasse a ceder aos seus toques.

- Não sei porque você reluta tanto quanto a isso... – disse Stella, sua mão esquerda acariciava o seio da irmã enquanto a outra ia de encontro a vagina começando uma masturbação suave – sei que adora o jeito como eu faço amor com você... e somos irmãs confiaria seu corpo a outra pessoa que não eu?

Ela desviou o olhar sem graça, não falou por um instante, apenas soltava baixos gemidos. Loretta por fim tomou fôlego para dizer algo.

- Sei que não é errado Stella... só é... constrangedor.

- Você pensa demais no que os outros pensam... – disse um pouco impaciente e então enterrou seus lábios no seio dela chupando-os com carinho.

Loretta gemia mais forte e a abraçou com amor. Ela a beijou na boca finalmente tomando coragem para dar uma iniciativa nas caricias. Stella gostou e deixou que ela lhe tocasse a vontade.

As duas ficaram um bom tempo nisso, trocando carinhos enquanto soltavam gemidos baixos. Era assim o relacionamento de ambas, não sentiam uma pela outra uma paixão forte. Se amavam, como irmãs e os carinhos e beijos eram sempre gentis e carregados de sentimentos.

Depois de algum tempo, quando ambas chegaram ao orgasmo elas pararam. Loretta estava ofegante mesmo que Stella houvesse sido o mais gentil e carinhosa possível. Ela aconchegou a irmã nos braços e a beijou no rosto.

- Cansada? – perguntou acariciando os cabelos de Loretta. Ela apenas deu um sorriso carinhoso e nada mais disse.

- Vamos dormir irmã... – e beijou-lhe mais uma vez os lábios. Loretta fechou os olhos e então dormiu em seus braços.

Ela ficou abraçada com a irmã por muito tempo ate que também foi envolvida pelo sono e também dormiu.


End file.
